Couleurs
by Naura
Summary: Série de cours one-shot sans lien entre eux avec pour thème une couleur. Divers pairing
1. Rouge

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : G  
Pairing : Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : C'est ma fête bientôt alors peut-être que quelqu'un va avoir la gentillesse de me les kidnapper comme cadeau? Comment ça non? T_T

Rouge

Kyo avait toujours aimé la couleur rouge, avait toujours été attiré par elle, l'avait toujours trouvée significative, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de dire pourquoi.  
C'est vrai que le rouge était une couleur contradictoire.  
Le rouge était la couleur du sang, signifiant donc aussi bien la vie que la mort.  
Le rouge représentait aussi pour beaucoup l'amour. Pourtant il ne fallait pas oublier que pour certains il représentait aussi la haine.  
Et c'était sans oublier la passion, qui en soit ne pouvait être décrite comme ni bonne, ni mauvaise.  
Cependant si quelqu'un lui aurait posé la question aujourd'hui, la réponse aurait été bien simple.  
Parce que c'était la couleur des cheveux de son amant.

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Jaune

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : G  
Pairing : Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Je ne crois pas qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes j'ai pu me rendre au Japon, kidnapper les Dirus et revenir... Ah si seulement je pouvait être Superman! é.è

Jaune

Die aimait le jaune.  
Lorsqu'il était petit, c'était parce que le jaune était la couleur du soleil et que lorsqu'il faisait soleil, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait aller jouer dehors.  
Puis quand il avait été un peu plus vieux, cela lui faisait penser aux étoiles dans le ciel qui brillaient la nuit. Ces étoiles qui, il aimait le croire, représentaient chacune le rêve de quelqu'un, un espoir différent...  
Et puis, depuis quelques temps, c'était parce que le jaune lui rappelait à chaque fois la douceur que pouvait avoir les mèches blondes d'une certaine personne lorsqu'il y passait les doigts...

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	3. Bleu

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteure : Naura  
Rating : G  
Pairing : Léger Toshiya/Kaoru  
Disclamer : Comme ma fête n'est toujours pas passée, la possibilité qu'ils soient à moins est encore moins grande XD

Bleu

Pour Toshiya, la plus belle couleur qui soit avait toujours été le bleu avec ses millions de teintes différentes.  
Le bleu pâle du ciel les matins d'été alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux.  
Le bleu-vert de l'océan avec toute sa vie aquatique cachée dans ses profondeurs.  
Le bleu des bleuets, son fruit préféré.  
Le bleu gris des yeux si expressifs de l'une de ses correspondantes.  
Et pour finir, sa teinte préférée entre toutes, le bleu nuit de la chemise que portait Kaoru la première fois qu'il l'avait vu...

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	4. Blanc

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : G  
Pairing : Y'en a pas... À moins que vous ne vouliez y voir du Kaoru/Shinya...  
Disclamer : Comme j'étais occupé à faire ma recherche de chimie, j'ai pas eut le temps de me rendre au Japon durant ses dernières minutes... T_T

Blanc

-Comment je vois Shinya et en un mot? Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Toshiya?  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour montrer que ce n'était qu'une question comme ça.  
-Sincèrement... Je ne sais pas.  
Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchit.  
Il savait que Shinya était certainement la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaisse ainsi que la plus douce.  
Et même si on ne pouvait dire qu'il était naïf, il laissait parfois voir cette naïveté enfantine que peu gardait une fois adulte.  
De plus, il était toujours prêt à aider et toujours là pour écouter d'une oreille attentive les problèmes des autres.  
Un peu comme un ange sur terre...  
Kaoru ricana en imaginant le drummer tout de blanc vêtu avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête.

Blanc Version 2

-Blanc? T'as un mot pour me décrire et c'est... Blanc?!?  
Kaoru se retient de ne pas rire devant l'air ébahi de Shinya. Il avait bien sut que Shinya ne comprendrait pas, mais n'avait pas cru qu'il serait si drôle à regarder.  
Le problème c'est que le blanc était pour beaucoup synonymes de pureté et le drummer devait s'en doute se demander s'il n'était pas tomber sur la tête en voulant l'associer à la pureté.  
Mais pour Kaoru le blanc était synonyme du calme, de la douceur, de la gentillesse, de la force de caractères, de la jeunesse aussi.  
En un mot, il associait le blanc à Shinya.

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	5. Noir

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteure : Naura  
Raiting : G  
Pairing : Shinya/Kaoru/Toshiya  
Disclamer : Si j'ai de la misère à me trouver un emploi plus tard, je me recyclerais en perroquet, je suis sûre que je ferais fureur! -.-"

Noir

Ce n'était pas que Shinya avait peur du noir, juste qu'il n'appréciait pas cette sensation d'être devenu comme aveugle.  
Et puis, le noir semblait avoir cette particularité de faire ressurgir toutes ces peurs qu'on avait si bien enfouies, sans la possibilité d'y changer quoique se soit.  
Il y avait aussi cette association que l'on faisait automatiquement entre le mal et le noir. Comme si le noir était la représentation même de tout ce qui pouvait être mauvais.  
De plus, qui savait quel danger pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre?  
Non, Shinya n'avait pas peur du noir... De toute manière même si cela avait été le cas il l'aurait sans doute nié.  
Il n'empêchait qu'il appréciait la présence rassurante de Kaoru et Toshiya à ses côtés la nuit.

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	6. Orange

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteure : Naura  
Raiting : G  
Pairing : Kaoru/Kyo (Je m'étonne moi-même XD)  
Disclamer : ... Ça commence à être dur de trouver quelque chose de nouveau à dire à chaque fois, surtout quand ça veut toute dire la même chose, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi -.-"  
Dédicace : Pour San qui m'a demander un Kaoru/Kyo, chose que je fais jamais sauf en sous-entendu (quand j'ai un couple chouchou c'est souvent le seul que je fais), et qui m'a donner en plus une idée pour la couleur orange. Alors ce one-shot est pour toi San! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ^.^

Orange

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kaoru n'avait jamais eut de couleur préférée. Il ne voyait tout simplement pas d'utilité à en avoir une, puisque pour lui une couleur était justement, une simple couleur.  
Pourtant, depuis quelques minutes, il pensait bien qu'il changerait d'avis.  
Pas que le coucher de soleil qu'il était en train d'admirer lui coupe plus le souffle que tous les autres qu'il avait eu la chance de voir auparavant.  
Pas que l'occasion soit plus spéciale que toutes celles qu'il avait eues avant.  
Peut-être que la personne avec qui il était y était un peu pour quelque chose, par contre...  
Mais la principale raison était que jamais le visage de Kyo n'avait été plus beau que baigné par la lumière orangé de ce coucher de soleil...

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	7. Mauve

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteure : Naura  
Raiting : Général  
Pairing : Die/Kaoru (menfin... on pourrait plus dire que ce sont des débuts de Die/Kaoru)  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi T_T Mais on s'est déjà fait des plans pour les kidnapper quand on va aller voir le concert mes amies et moi le 15 novembre alors ça va peut-être changer! (pitié, ne brisez pas mes rêves tout de suite T_T)  
Dédicace : Pour Delicious-Cherry qui est fan du pairing! J'espère que tu vas aimer, je ne suis pas trop sûr du résultat puisque je l'ai écrit à moitié endormi dans mon cours de philo, même si moi je le trouve assez mignon (Die/Kyo reste tout de même mon couple chéri on ne se refait pas surtout après trois ans)!

Mauve

Si cela avait été possible, Die aurait banni la couleur mauve. Bien sûr, ça pouvait paraître légèrement excessif, mais il avait ses raisons.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le mauve, de toute manière à quoi bon détester une couleur?  
Non, c'est qu'il allait finir par devenir fou. Dès qu'il apercevait la couleur mauve, même si ce n'était que du coin de l'œil et quoi qu'il soit en train de faire, ses pensées se mettaient à dériver en des endroits qu'il essayait d'éviter depuis quelques années.  
Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette couleur lui aille si bien?  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait des picotements dans les mains à force de s'empêcher de les passer dans _ses_ cheveux?  
-Die? Tu m'écoutes?  
Le guitariste évita de lâcher un juron bien sentie. Voilà qu'il n'était même plus capable de se concentrer sur ce qu'_il_ lui disait!  
Lorsque Kaoru poussa un soupir, Die se retient de ne pas mettre ses mains sur ces oreilles, se doutant que l'autre guitariste allait lui passé un savon à cause de son manque d'attention.  
Il fut donc bien surpris lorsque Kaoru saisit sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.  
-Que...?  
-La prochaine fois, n'attend pas, c'est moi que tu vas finir par rendre fou.  
Avec un sourire idiot, Die repassa sa main dans les cheveux mauves de Kaoru à maintes reprises avant que ce dernier ne finisse par lui donner une baffe, exaspéré.

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	8. Vert

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteure : Naura  
Raiting : Général  
Pairing : Shinya/Kyo  
Disclamer : La dernière fois que j'ai regardé il n'y avait que mon linge dans le placard...  
Dédicace : Un petit Shinya/Kyo pour Ryuichi-chan! J'espère que t'aime même si je ne les faits pas courir nus dans la prairie verdoyante!

Vert

S'il y avait une chose que Shinya aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de paresser aux côtés de Kyo dans une immense étendue de vert.  
Au début bien sûr, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, il s'agissait plutôt de jouer dans la verdure que de s'y reposer.  
Cependant, comme leur habitude de se retrouver dans un par seuls tous les deux les avait suivit, au fil des années ils avaient appris à s'y rejoindre pour une journée de détente.  
Mais la raison pour laquelle il aimait particulièrement s'étendre dans l'herbe verte avec Kyo, c'est que cela leur donnait une bonne raison à tous les deux de passer une journée blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	9. Rose

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteure : Naura  
Raiting : Général  
Pairing : Toshiya/Kaoru  
Disclamer : S'ils sont à moi alors je le savais pas...  
Dédicace : Pour mon amie Mukiki un joli petit Toshiya/Kaoru... Même si la couleur que t'a choisi est bizarre pour ce couple j'ai réussit en en faire de quoi! J'espère que tu vas aimer, même si ça pas rapport avec un sofa rose... XD

Rose

Toshiya n'aimait pas le rose.  
Pour lui, le rose n'avait pas de but.  
Plusieurs lui auraient dit que c'était la couleur de l'amour, mais l'amour était déjà rouge, il n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde couleur. D'autres lui auraient dit que c'était la couleur des filles, mais il trouvait stupide de prétendre qu'on pouvait représenter un sexe par une couleur. Il y avait aussi ceux qui prétendaient que le rose était la couleur des fleurs... La beauté des fleurs venaient justement qu'on pouvait en trouver de toutes sortes et que chacune était unique.  
En bref, il n'aimait pas le rose.  
Donc, aussi mignon que soit l'ours en peluche, le fait qu'il soit rose faisait en sorte que Toshiya n'en veuille pas du tout... Ce n'était surtout pas parce qu'il était complètement nul aux jeux d'adresse et qu'il avait plus de chance de subir l'humiliation de sa vie que de gagner le nounours.  
Lorsque Kaoru décida de tenter sa chance pour le même ourson qui avait attiré son regard, il laissa les autres au stand de tir pour aller se prendre une barbe à papa.  
-Rose ou bleu?  
Il se retient de lancer au regard noir au vendeur. Il ne pouvait décemment pas savoir que le rose était une couleur maléfique pour Toshiya.  
Sa barbe à papa bleu à la main, il se retourna pour aller rejoindre les autres pour ce retrouver nez à nez avec une peluche rose.  
-Que?  
-Pour toi...  
-J'aime pas le rose, Kao...  
-Prend-la et tais-toi... J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais.  
Il aurait voulut continuer à protester, mais Kaoru s'étais déjà détourné, même s'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour que Toshiya ne remarque pas la légère roseur sur ses joues.  
Il regarda le nounours rose dans sa main et se permit un petit sourire.  
Finalement, il aimait bien le rose...

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


	10. Gris

Titre : Couleurs  
Auteure : Naura  
Raiting : Général  
Pairing : Kaoru/Toshiya/Shinya/Die/Kyo (sérieusement l'ordre ne veut rien dire)  
Disclamer : Je commence à penser qu'au lieu de chercher mille et une façons de le marquer originalement, je vais toujours marquer la même chose... Au bout d'un certain temps on a vraiment plus aucune idée XP  
Dédicace : La deuxième version est pour San qui m'a vraiment trop fait marrer avec son histoire de zombie... Tellement que j'ai été obligé d'utiliser l'idée! J'espère que tu vas aimer même si je l'ai changé un peu!  
Sérieusement, je ne croyais jamais faire ce "couple". J'ai déjà lut des fanfics vraiment mignonne avec ce pairing, mais j'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour j'en écrirais une moi-même... Mais dès que je me suis dit gris, il y a cette idée qui ne voulait plus me lâcher! J'espère _vraiment_ que ça va être bien, parce que... Et bien c'est une toute autre dynamique que celle que je suis habitué d'écrire...

Gris

Kaoru regardait le temps qui se couvrait avec un léger sourire.  
Il adorait ces dimanche après-midi où le ciel était gris et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était une atmosphère toujours unique, peu importe ce qu'ils se retrouvaient à faire chez eux, très différente des journées où il y avait des millions de chose à faire en moins de temps qu'ils n'en avaient. Ou encore ces journées d'orage où ils étaient obligés de rester à l'intérieur au risque de se faire foudroyé.  
C'était l'une de ses journées grises, où l'on restait chez soi parce qu'on avait le choix et qu'on se laissait aller à profiter de la vie.  
-Fait froid!!!  
Toshiya et Kyo venait de rentrer de leur courageux périple à l'épicerie. Le blond lança un léger regard noir au plus jeune lorsque celui-ci lui abandonna son sac au profit d'aller voler la chaleur de Die qui était paresseusement étendu sur le sofa.  
S'il avait eut plus de deux sacs, Kaoru l'aurait aidé, mais ce n'était pas transporter un sac de lait et un de pain qui allait tuer le chanteur.  
-Putain, t'as les mains gelées Tochi!  
Ce dernier, maintenant vautré au côté du roux, venait de passer ses mains sous le chandail de celui-ci.  
-Kyo m'a forcé à transporter le sac de lait...  
Kyo préféra les ignorer et se rendit plutôt à la cuisine pour se débarrasser de sa charge.  
-On fait quoi?  
-Y'a Die qui nous a trouver un obscur film d'horreur en noir et blanc...  
-Yay! Une raison pour se coller!  
Pour prouver son point, Toshiya s'approcha encore plus du guitariste, même si Kaoru avait cru que ce n'était pas humainement possible... Mais il fallait dire que le bassiste savait toujours le surprendre, même après toutes ses années.  
-Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé à la cuisine!  
-Ouais! Du chocolat chaud!  
En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Kyo se retrouva avec une tasse en moins dans les mains. Secouant la tête, il remit la seconde à Die avant de se blottir contre lui, à l'opposé de Toshiya.  
-C'est moi qui ait fait le chocolat! C'est moi qui mérite les honneurs!  
-Shinya c'est le meilleur! Le plus beau! Le plus intelligent! Le plus gentil! Le plus...  
-D'accord Toshiya, tu peux te la fermer...  
-Mais c'est toi qui as demandé!  
Après avoir déposé les deux tasses sur la table basse, le plus jeune frappa le bassiste derrière la tête en passant derrière lui pour faire bonne mesure avant de retourne à la cuisine chercher la dernière.  
-Kao... Tu peux aller chercher des couvertures? Il fait froid.  
-Pourquoi moi?  
-Parce que Kyo et moi on est allé chercher le pain et le lait.  
-Y'a toujours Die.  
-En ce moment je leur sers de chaufferette alors tu crois qu'ils vont me laisser me relever?  
-Et moi j'ai fait le chocolat.  
Shinya lui lança un regard, comme pour le défier de protester, avant de le tourner vers Kyo et Die. Le blond se décolla un peu du roux pour permettre au drummer de s'installer entre eux puis se reblottit contre le plus jeune, comme s'il n'avait pas été dérangé.  
Devant cette logique implacable, Kaoru ne pu que se plier.  
Il se releva donc du fauteuil où il était assis à regarder par la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la chambre pour y prendre leur plus grande couverture qui était aussi la plus chaude et la plus laide étant d'un gris délavé. Elle avait certainement été belle à l'époque, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se rappelait vraiment de sa couleur d'origine.  
Lorsqu'il revient, l'un d'entre eux avait dû se lever car le générique de début du film défilait déjà à l'écran.  
Il jeta la couverture sur Die avant de s'assoir contre Toshiya.  
Ils passèrent un moment à se placer confortablement sur le sofa. Dire qu'au début les autres avaient râlé lorsqu'il avait décréter qu'ils garderaient celui-ci au lieu de n'importe quel autre. Mais même s'il était d'une laideur certaine et ne s'agençait pas très bien avec le reste de l'appartement à cause de sa couleur grise, il était le plus confortable et aussi le seul qui pouvait tous les accueillir. De toute manière, il ne s'était pas passé longtemps pour que les autres oublient son apparence et bien vite, le sofa en avait vu passé des belles.  
Shinya finit par lui tendre sa tasse de chocolat et Kaoru eut un sourire en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de la plus grosse. Aller chercher la couverture le faisait donc profiter d'un traitement de faveur.  
Le temps s'écoula tranquillement, le ciel était toujours couvert des nuages gris, eux-mêmes semblaient entourer d'un de ces gris nuages et Kaoru n'avait jamais été plus heureux...

_Fin_

Gris Version 2

Le brouillard qui les entourait faisait en sorte que leur monde se réduisait seulement à différentes teintes de gris.  
Shinya se rapprocha encore plus de Kaoru, tremblant légèrement, comme eux tous d'ailleurs. Il aurait préféré être dans le noir complet, là au moins il n'aurait pas eut à voir toutes ces ombres bizarres qui le faisait sursauter à chaque fois.  
Seul Kyo, malgré quelques frissons, semblait dans son élément. Ce qui n'était pas si étrange que ça quand on y pensait sérieusement. La ville devenue un repère de zombie mangeur de cerveau, Kyo devait considérer qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour sa fête et Noël en même temps.  
Ils s'étaient armés comme ils le pouvaient et avait, pour l'instant, réussi à survivre dans ce cauchemar, au contraire de bien d'autres.  
Die poussa un juron lorsque l'allée qu'ils avaient prise se révéla être un cul-de-sac. Mais à cause du brouillard, leur monde se réduisait seulement à différente teintes de gris, il leur était donc difficile de savoir où ils allaient réellement.  
Une sorte de gémissement retentit à l'autre bout de l'allée et Kyo sortit son arme avec un sourire sadique. Shinya avait déjà vu se sourire auparavant, mais il aurait préféré qu'il reste le sourire qu'il voyait lorsque le blond jouait à des jeux d'horreur. Là au moins, il pouvait aller rejoindre Kaoru à la cuisine lorsque tout devenait trop gore.  
Le petit chanteur commença à frapper méthodiquement les zombies qui s'avançaient lentement, bientôt aidé par Toshiya. Même si ce dernier se sentait plus mal que Shinya, il était aussi le plus meurtrier, utilisant sa peur comme une arme puissante.  
Mais bientôt, ils furent submergés de tous les côtés. Ils avaient beau en tuer un, trois autres reprenaient sa place. Peut-être était-ce une exagération, mais il leur était difficile de réellement voir, leur monde se réduisant à différentes teintes de gris à cause du brouillard.  
L'un des zombies fini par lui faire lâcher son arme de fortune et il se fit saisir par les épaules. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, mais rien ni faisait, la bouche du zombie s'approchait toujours plus et...  
Toshiya ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, se demandant s'il devait intervenir avant que Shinya ne finisse vraiment par étrangler Die à cause du film de zombie qu'il leur avait fait écouter en soirée.  
Avisant la forme redressé de Kaoru, il se retourna et se reblottit contre Kyo dont le sommeil était imperturbable, comme toujours.

_Fin_

J'espère que vous avez aimé... Personnellement je trouve que ça à bien sortit, mais bon c'est mon avis et je suis une éternelle insécure, donc mon avis, je ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance...

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
